A LETTERS
by daelogic
Summary: Tanpa sadar digoresnya nama itu. Tangannya kembali bekerja. Menggoreskan tulisan-tulisan yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, dan kali ini lebih tebal dari goresan lainnya. 'Jung Daehyun, aku membencimu...' BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO


**Tittle : A LETTER**

**Rating : T**

**Length : oneshot**

**Cast : Choi Junhong (Zelo), Jung Daehyun (Daehyun), DAELO Couple**

**Summary : **_**"Tanpa sadar digoresnya nama itu. Tangannya kembali bekerja. Menggoreskan tulisan-tulisan yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, dan kali ini lebih tebal dari goresan lainnya. 'Jung Daehyun, aku membencimu...'"**_

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], hancur, alur ga jelas...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAEHYUN-ZELO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAELO COUPLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kertas-kertas itu kini penuh goresan tinta. Semula hanya berisi tiga buah soal yang terketik rapi. Dan sekarang, coretan rumus, angka dan garis-garis tak beraturan sampai tulisan-tulisan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan soal itu sudah memenuhi 70% bagian kertas tersebut.

"Aku benci matematika."

Junhong mendengus pelan. Kepalanya tersungkur di meja,tepat disetengah bagian kertas soalnya dengan bibir mengerucut dan mata terpejam. Pulpen ditangannya berputar-putar tak jelas. Sampai akhirnya, kembali ia mencorat coret kertas soalnya. Seakan tak peduli jika esok hari kertas itu harus dikumpulkan pada gurunya.

'_Jung Dae-'_

Tanpa sadar digoresnya nama itu. Mata Junhong membesar. Kaget.

"Kenapa aku? Aish jinjja,kau gila Choi Junhong."

Segera dicarinya _correction-pen_ disekitarnya. Nihil. Ternyata dia sama sekali tak membawa benda itu. Diliriknya penghapus. Percuma. Junhong kembali memandangi tulisannya. Pulpennya terangkat. Tergerak pelan dikertas soal tersebut.

'_Jung Daehyun'_

.

Junhong kembali melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk tepat diantara angka 3 dan 4. Kelasnya sudah sepi. Tentu saja, bukankah saat ini hanya ada dirinya, kertas soal matematika, dan pikiran kacaunya.

"Aku lapar..."

Dipegangnya perutnya yang sudah mengempis. Rasanya Junhong sudah menghabiskan energinya untuk 3 soal matematika di depannya. Dan hasilnya benar-benar mengejutkan, tak satupun bisa diselesaikannya.

"Bagaimana aku menyelesaikannya?"

Diangkatnya kertas itu tinggi. Dan dengan sekejap kembali ia sentakkan ke meja. Tangannya kembali bekerja. Menggoreskan tulisan-tulisan yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, dan kali ini lebih tebal dari goresan lainnya.

'_**Jung Daehyun, aku membencimu...'**_

.

Telinga Junhong menangkap suara langkah kaki. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Seonsaengnim..."

Posisi duduknya semula kini berubah. Sedikit tergesa-gesa, Junhong memaksa badannya berdiri, hingga terdengar suara benturan.

"Ugh..."

Junhong mengerang ketika lututnya terkena kayu meja. Salahkan kakinya yang panjang itu yang membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan sekarang.

"Gwaenchana Junhong-ya?"

Sang guru menghampiri Junhong yang kini sudah kembali duduk dengan tangan memegang lutut.

"Nae, ssem. "

Junhong mencoba tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu tak ubahnya cengiran konyol bocah kecil yang sedang ketahuan berbohong. Sang guru mendekat ke bangkunya, hendak meraih kertas soal matematika Junhong.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Eung... itu..."

Junhong lupa siapa yang ada di depannya. Diulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih kertas itu.

"Tu...tunggu...itu..."

Terlambat. Sang guru sudah selesai membaca semuanya. Senyuman sang guru dapat dilihat matanya. ah, tapi itu bukan senyuman. Itu...seringaian?

'_Mati kau Junhong pabo' _Junhong mengumpat kecerobohannya dalam hati

.

Matahari sudah condong ke barat. Sinarnya memasuki celah jendela yang terbuka di ruang kelas Junhong. Pukul 4 sore. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir.

"Kalau tak bisa mengerjakan kau bisa minta bantuan temanmu, Junhong. Aku tidak melarangmu kan untuk hal itu?"

Junhong hanya menunduk. Tak berani menatap sang guru yang kini sudah duduk manis berhadapan dengannya.

"Dan lagi..."

Kertas soal itu terulur ke meja. Tepat di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, ssem."

Sebuah permintaan maaf terucap sangat pelan dari bibir Junhong. Kepala Junhong makin tertunduk dalam. Melihat hal itu, sosok di depannya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Diulurkan tangannya ke arah Junhong. Diangkatnya dagu Junhong.

"Jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Urusan soal itu bisa kau kerjakan nanti dirumah. Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan ini semua, heum?"

Hening. Junhong tak berani menjawab. Dipalingkan wajahnya dari sosok didepannya itu. Sedikit meringis karena takut.

"Jam sekolah sudah berakhir Junhongie. Sekarang kau bicara pada kekasihmu, bukan lagi gurumu."

Junhong mencoba mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap namja di depannya ini. Kekasih, sekaligus gurunya.

"Maafkan aku Daehyun hyung. Itu...aku menulisnya, karena...karena..."

Tak sanggup melanjutkan. Daehyun menunggu jawaban Junhong.

"Karena apa Choi Junhong?"

"Karena...karena lapar. Ya...aku lapar sekali hyung. Ayo pulang."

Wajah yang tadi ketakutan itu berubah menjadi wajah meminta belas kasihan. Daehyun kembali mendesah pelan. Ya Tuhan, kenapa bisa ia memiliki kekasih sepolos ini.

"Junhong-ah, dengarkan aku."

Kali ini Junhong mencoba menatap Daehyun.

"Kalau kau tidak suka sikapku bilang saja. Aku akan memperbaikinya. Kalau kau membenciku katakan saja."

"Tidak hyung. Sungguh...aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tadi..itu aku berniat menghapusnya, tapi aku tidak membawa sesuatu untuk menghapusnya."

Junhong menunjukkan wajah polosnya lagi. Sungguh, hal ini yang sangat tidak bisa Daehyun tahan.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya. Cepat masukkan semua ini. Sudah sore."

"Ya hyung."

Junhong memasukkan semua hal yang tadinya berserakan dimejanya. Wajah ceria sudah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

.

"Kau ingin makan apa heum? Aku yang traktir."

"Jinjja? Aku ingin pizza dan bubble tea cokelat, hyung."

Junhong berseru girang. Mereka –Daehyun dan Junhong- sekarang tengah berjalan –bergandengan- di koridor. Takut? Tentu tidak. Sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Silahkan kalau ingin memastikannya.

"Tapi ada 2 syaratnya."

Daehyun mengehentikan langkahnya. Mengajukan beberapa syarat sah-sah saja kan?

"Apa hyung?"

"Pertama, kerjakan soal yang tadi kuberikan."

Junhong tersenyum remeh.

"Asalkan dibantu aku bisa hyung. Boleh aku meminta bantuan Kyuhyun hyung?"

"Terserah kau saja. Asalkan besok kau mengerti dan harus bisa menjelaskannya di kelas."

"Yes, sir!"

Junhong memasang sikap hormat seolah sedang menghadap atasannya.

"Dan syarat kedua..."

Kali ini Daehyun tersenyum nakal. Seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

"Apa hyung?"

"Cium aku..."

Junhong bergidik. Sedikit memundurkan langkahnya. Ragu-ragu apakah ia bisa memenuhi syarat yang ini. Jujur saja, pengalaman Junhong nol besar. Tiga bulan menjadi kekasih Daehyun, belum pernah sekalipun ia melakukannya.

"Jadi? Kau mau pizza atau tidak Junhongie?"

Kali ini pertanyaan Daehyun terkesan seduktif. Sepertinya Junhong memang harus menuruti syarat Daehyun kalau tidak ingin mati kelaparan ketika berjalan pulang nanti.

"Aish, arasseo..araseeo..."

Ketika sudah diberi lampu hijau, Daehyun tak perlu menunggu lagi. Ditariknya kerah seragam Junhong hingga ia sedikit menunduk. Dan selanjutnya, semua mengalir begitu saja. Ketika bibir mereka menyatu, saat itu juga Junhong lupa akan rasa laparnya.

'_Selamat datang ciuman pertama...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

.

.

**Balik dengan fic absurd lagi dan mungkin lagi2 temanya pasaran, ga sesuai judul pula...**

**Duh, saya boleh curhat?**

**Saya kadang merasa 'betapa fluff-nya diriku'**

**Padahal aslinya saya bukan tipe orang seperti ini...**

**Ingin rasanya menulis cerita yang lebih hebat –dan saya sedang berusaha-**

**But, I LOVE FICTION..saya bahagia ketika otak saya dialiri ide2 –yang meskipun itu absurd-**

**Dan lagi2, tiap inspirasi tentang DaeLo muncul, HimLo moment merusak semuanya...demi apa saya juga HimLo shipper...duuhhhh**

**Sekian sesi curhatnya...terimakasih sudah membaca...**

**Need review so much...as much as u love DaeLo...**

**Lets Love!**


End file.
